gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batorhos
Welcome to my talk page! If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask me! I am always glad to help a fellow user. But you must understand, that I cannot always be there to help. If I don't reply soon enough, or I say no (and I only say no if there is not way), then please ask another one of our skilled admins. Until our next meeting, fair winds! Hello. You can move "A Letter to Spain" to MY blog, since I made the page. THANKS! 04:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Either you move it, or an Admin does. Yo uare in NO authority to move ot to YOUR blog. So I'd suggest you move it before things get ugly. 04:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW I have authority over you IN THIS matter, you have nO authority over osmething you did NOT create. You have no power or rights to even touch or even BREATE on that page. It can be classified as thievery. SO, you wann try again? Thanks Thank you for the birthday wish! I saw the message about Samuel. His excuse is that he is a debater. He will fight with anybody and everybody that comments on his page. I didn't do anything because Sam is already banned. I know that he will complain in game but he deserves it. He didn't follow the rules about roleplaying with that Letter to Spain page. Thank you for helping out by moving the page to a blog. -- 16:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter #I havent sent or published it yet #The header is public on the wiki css so I assmue anyone can use it Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) admin Please reply with suggetions for your admin positon--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) great--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My Sig Hi Jerry, I want to apologize for hating you. I have 2 requests: #Could I meet you again? Cortola, The Hidden Bar in Padres (Skull's Thunder). 2. I'm having sig problems my sig is ''Edgar''0 for some reason there is a 0 in it and whenever I try to remove a zero the whole thing falls apart. Could you fix the coding? The coding for my sig can be found here. I also have a copy of the code here: ''Edgar'' Tell me what you can do man! ''Edgar''0 Can't, I'm doing summer math work.... why do they have summer work? Does VACATION mean anything to them? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Circle of Ossus Hello, , You are currently a member of the Circle of Ossus. However, do to the choice of the page's creator, the Circle of Ossus has become no longer a fan-fic group, but an entity that holds place in the New World, as well as a main part of Into The Lion's Den. Do you wish to become an imaginary member of the group, or just leave in it's entirety? Note that this group is considered "evil". John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Ok I'll look into it now that I'm back from my Dad's house.--''Shade'' 14:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop deleting Stone fo Jas, RuneScape doesn't have a copyright on it, I asked them personally. if you do it again, I will contact an Admin about you. I didn't insult you, and you no other Admin seemed to have a problem with the page. It's only you, and you're doing it on purpose, don't deny it. And if it's not copywrighted, I have every right to use it, so try again. I can just keep making the page. Dude, I don't know what happened to you. (BTW, it's RuneScape) We used to be good friends, then you just kinda died on the inside. You don't need to put a disclaimer if there's no comywright on it. look For your wiki http://www.searchfreefonts.com/free/the-alchemist.htm Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Um dude, you have the best sig EVER. 23:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I would never. :P GREAT SIG great sig jerry :D - copies - xD jk its really cool tho Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Signature Hiya Jerry! So uh may I have a cool awesome sig? xD Make it as awesome as possible :P If you dont want to just leave a message on my talk! Thanks! 23:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I sent the message to Kat..... OMG! Thank you!!! Jerry you are awesome! O.O! I was just complaining that no one cared about me.... .rofl.... THANK YOU! 00:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You? Is that you in the picture? 00:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I've done that, its very fun XD 00:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool! That sounds like fun. Do you like this signature.... SOAR LEVELED IN SAILING, I'M GOING TO MAKE A NEW CHARACTER NOW.... sorry random. Change a userbox into a page banner the contentcopy userbox doesn't really fit in with the userboxes i am suggesting that we should change it into a page banner so it doesn't cramp in with words.Don't you ever look at your talk page? lol Sharpe Answers Yes you can be bur of templates. The new editor is glitchy now. Wikia staff is working on fixing bugs now. The new editor is going to replace the other editor in the future. -- 20:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) JERRY JUST EXPLAIN WHAT TO DO!!!!!!! i dont want to yell on potco bc there r a bunch of hackers ~ Peter Goldbeard P.S. im only half mad Sig Request Could you possibly make me a sig that looks like your button sig (the one with the drop down box)? Okay Its okay (I understand, thats how I feel about some of my coding :P), do you have any other buttony-like sig possibilities that I could have? Oh okay One last thing: The header code for the community corner headers I dont suppose you could show me it? Why isn't this in the page banners, page? why is this in the userbox page it should be in the Page Banners page! ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Read Please As you are one of the admins on adoption i'm thinking instead of prtoecting the page how about protecting the user's pages when a editor is gonna be in active for a while someone puts a page banner saying "This User is going in-active none of his/her pages can be adopted" on the editor's userpage.So it saves troubles of spamming pages. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Request On the adoption page please take off the and replace it with and please take the page banner off the page banner page because it is now useless ~LeClerc Sharpe Thanks for the comment but can I use my wiki with lunascape? Re: Circle of Ossus I'm done with the page, meaning it's completed. Also, I've changed it to an evil thing. Making it a group was a bad idea. I don't want it to be a group.... you can be an NPC member though. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Sorry, no. The name is from the creators of Age of Empires, who did not copyright it, because it was historical. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Jerry one quick question, how u delete photos and descriptions? Plz ANSWER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Chrisbauer44 23:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Peter Goldbeard Macbatten If that IP wasn't macbatten, why was it using is Signature and claiming to be him? Do they probably share IPs? If they don't, and the IP isn't John, then the IP would be... impersonating...--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Message from Wikia Staff Hello, There are a few issues to discuss with the community here. First, there is some really rough JavaScript that is slowing this site down, mainly stemming from the placement of the "Start Chat" button on the front page and the use of cursor images. I'm not sure what our position with this is in regards on our Terms of Use - I am checking on that. However, even if it does fit into our Terms of Use, I would recommend getting rid of them. The other issue is more delicate. I have done some digging into some of the communications we've had with members of your wiki via our support system. The amount of volume from your wiki in particular is surprising and unfortunately, it almost always resides in drama - whether it be user conflict, claims of sockpuppetry, or claims of admin abuse. Wikia staff is always here to help, but there is a point where we have to say that to engage members of your community on every single point of contention amongst you all is not productive and we must leave you to figure it out yourselves. Thus, this message is to say that emails to Wikia Staff about personal or inter-user matters on this wiki or the similar ones many of you also administrate will not be answered. We will indeed read anything you send in, but unless it looks like the matter is serious and not merely "drama", it will be closed without reply. I know this may sound harsh and unfriendly, but I can't justify the amount of time we have spent thus far trying to manage this wiki. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't meant for that to be a bad influence i wanted admins to use that if a user uses rude lanuage! ~LeClerc Sharpe~(sorry) Hiya Jerry! I made a talk-page for role-play requests, due to the fact that 99.9% of this wiki doesn't even know about the new rule, I'd like to request ( with your/or kats approval ) of a bot message giving them the link to the role-play talk page so they may request it there. Link: Role-Play Talk Page 02:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) what about a link on the main page? Or in the recent activity panel? Just a thought. 02:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) - poke - can i do the potco role player wiki Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation ''King John Macbatten of '' 03:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten i forgot i had to ask .-. Your Invited! Ideas Please take a look at Idea: User Ranks Thanks, ' Benjamin Macmorgan' 02:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.8.101.3 calling ned a "fag" and trash talking ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Okay I knew that Samuel needed to be banned on wiki. Step and I couldn't reason with him on game. He just kept arguing with us. This ban is final. He can never come back as another account or IP address.-- 00:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Not Yet No, But I am thinking about quiting. I am so sick and tired of looting for hours upon hours and not getting ANYTHING. I haven't gotten a good black or bright item in I don't know how long! As for here, I feel the same way. I work by but off on editing and pages, give you guys all these ideas, organize events, and I am on here every day, and I get demoted because I was off the hook for a day? COME ON. I am sorry, but I'm sick of this. 00:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Message Just add the magic words __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ ' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 06:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) i just notice something o.o if u go to blog posts category theres alot of pages that need to moved to blogs or just delete them o_O Sharpe Objective Complete -Eyes glow red- TARGET IN SIGHT -shoots lasers- TARGET STATUS: TERMINATED '''OBJECTIVE STATUS: ACCOMPLISHED '''RETURNING TO SLEEP MODE. SKYNET SHUTTING DOWN. Promotional PAge Is it ok if I add a promotional page where people can add videos to help promte the wiki, like what Cur, Tama and Bejamin did on Youtube? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 03:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC)